The Fearless Spider-Woman Vol 1 2
Appearances Featured Characters: *Jessica Drew Supporting Characters: *Shreds First Appearance Villains: *Madame Hydra -First Appearance Other Characters: *Bob, Agent Of Hydra -First Appearance *Hydra Goons *Peter Parker Mentioned Solicit Synopsis While she starves on the streets, Jessica encounters the nefarious Madame Hydra. Jessica runs as fast as she can. Jessica: *pant* *pant* Jessica cries and sits next to a trash can. Jessica (Narration): Just what I was afraid of... Jessica sees a cat walking down the street, and then comes back to the trash can. Jessica (Narration): ...losing everything. Jessica rests for awhile, and sleeps on a garbage bag. ' ''The Next Day; At Hydra Headquarters ' Bob, Agent Of Hydra: Um, ma'am, we have found the target. Madame Hydra (Ophelia): What's his name? Bob: We don't know yet, ma'am. But we are tracking him through our database. Ophelia: Find him, as fast as possible. And stop calling me ma'am. It's Captain, for you. Bob: Yes, ma'am! I-I mean, Captain! Back to the streets of England. Jessica: Zzzz.... Jessica: Aahh... what was that... Jessica looks at her hand, only to see a- Jessica: eeewwwww!!!! Spider!! Spider!! Get it off!!! Jessica tosses the spider away and accidentally hits a sleeping cat. Jessica: Ow... that spider bit me... right. I'm still here. Guess I'll just die of hunger. Jessica tries to sleep again but gets disturbed by the cat. Jessica: Hey! Ugh.. Can't you let go? Cat: *meow* Jessica stares at the cat. Jessica: ....can I eat you? Cat: *Growl!* Jessica: Eh, I had the same reaction after I asked you that. Jessica was still thinking of how gross eating a cat was before she smelled food from far away. Jessica: What's that smell? It... It smells like.. barbeque! You think we should try to find it, kitty cat? Cat: *meow* Jessica and the cat took a stroll around the street to find where the smell is coming from. Seller: Get your barbeque! Only for Five Dollars!! The lady fans the smoke out. Jessica: Mmmm.... I can smell it from here... this way! Jessica: There it is! Seller: Why hello there, young lady! Can I help you? Jessica: Um, can I have one? Seller: That would be Five Dollars. Jessica: Dollars? I-I don't have money... Seller: Well sorry, but I really need the cash- Jessica steals a barbecue from the grill. Seller: H-Hey!!! Get back here!!!! Uughhh, kids these days... Jessica: Come on, cat! Hurry! A cop notices what's going on and chases Jessica and the cat. Cop: Hey!! Stop there, kid! The cat stops and growls at the police officer. Cop: Whoa... easy, kitty... The cat furiously pounces on the cop and rapidly scratches him. Cop: Aaahhhh!!!! Jessica: We have no time! Let's go, cat! Jessica and the cat makes a run for it, going far away from the cop. Jessica: Phew! *pant* That was *pant* close. Cat: *meow* Jessica: Well, thank you for helping me. In reward, we split the barbecue. Cat: *meow!* Jessica: Say, I haven't really gave you a name, have I? Hmm.... what about "Jar Jar?" Cat: *growl* Jessica: You don't like it? Um.. you shredded that cop's clothes... and skin. What about I call you "Shreds?" Cat: ... Jessica: I'll take that as a yes. ' The Next Day ''' Bob: Captain, we have info on who killed Captain Eric. Turns out, its a vigilante named Spider-Man. Ophelia: "Spider-Man?" Does he have eight legs? Bob: No, Captain. He just has webbing and a spider costume. Ophelia: Seriously? A spider killed my dad? That's laughable, although I wouldn't laugh because this is serious. Go and find this "Spider". Bob: Yes, Captain. Back to the streets of England. Jessica: Okay, Shreds. What menu do you want to eat? Leftover vegetables or Half-eaten fried chicken? Cat: *meow* Jessica: Um, just eat the veggies! Its healthy for you... Hydra Agents raid the town. The townspeople escape the scene. Jessica: Whats with the locomotion? Madame Hydra walks the streets. Ophelia: Hello! Hello! Everyone in this lovely town! Do you like my grand entrance? Gunshots and bombs fill the town. Ophelia: No applause? Oh well, It's just the beggining!! Jessica: Whoa, that lady... she's psycho! We better get out of he- Ophelia: And where do you think you're going, missy? Get her!!! Next Issue The Fearless Spider-Woman #3: Hydra School Category:Jessica Drew (Earth-1342)/Appearances Category:Earth-1342 Category:Sunder4321 Category:The Fearless Spider-Woman Category:Comic Category:Spider-Woman